10 til Midnight
by Soth11
Summary: Can dreams change the outcome of your life? Ron is about to find out. Oneshot. My entry into Zaratan's Halloween Contest.


10 to Midnight

I do not own Kim Possible. ( But would like to know Shego better)

This is my first Kim Possible fanfic as well as my entry into Zaratan's Halloween contest.

It was another brisk fall day in Middleton Colorado. The leaves were turning out their brilliant display of colors and all along the block, Halloween decorations could be seen adorning the lawn, porches and windows of the houses. In one such house, Ron Stoppable was getting a wake up call from the nap he had unknowingly been taking. Rufus was bouncing up and on his head trying to wake him up. Slowly coming to the point between awake and asleep, he could feel the bouncing on his head. With a sudden twist and skew of his mind, He became aware of Rufus bouncing on him. Still not sure what was going on Ron sat up and started to get into the swing of things.

Thinking about the up and coming holiday, he realised that this was going to be one of the best Halloween trick or treat events ever. The reason for this was simple. A very special girl was going to go with him, or rather he was taking her. It was still another week before the sacred day of getting all the candy you could in one night, but Ron was slowly learning the art of patience. After going to Japan, becoming the holder of the Mystic Monkey Power and the chosen one, at least according to Sensei of the Yamanuchi school, as well as his own personal motto of "Never be Normal". He was learning that patience kind of fit with his laid back personal lifestyle. Unfortunately, patience was kind of thrown out the window when he thought of dealing with his special partner for the night in question, Hana Stoppable.

"Man this tanks". He told Rufus. "I mean this is going to be a special night for her, but when she gets all that candy, she'll be bouncing off the walls."

Hnk..Yep yep." Rufus replied with a knowing grin.

"But on the plus side, she is going to look so bon-diggity cute in the ninja outfit mom made for her." he continued on with a gleeful look in his eyes. "And my own badical slayer outfit, complete with a katana across the back and twin .45 caliber hand canons at my sides. BOO-YAH. The Ron-man can't wait for next Friday." He yelled out getting caught up in the moment and forgetting about what he was supposed to be doing, namely cleaning his room.

"Ping." came a sound from across the room.

Rufus, watching his human get carried away in his own little world, looked over at the archaic computer that Ron used for email and home work.

"Ping." the computer sounded again.

Rufus scampered down the dresser and made his way to the desk. Climbing up onto it, he activated Ron's email account and suddenly started jumping up and down trying to get Ron's attention.

"Hnk..Ron..Ron." Rufus spouted out trying to get his attention. Seeing his human still in the land of odd, he resorted to the tried and true method of getting his attention. "MONKEYS".

"WHERE?" yelled Ron, spinning around trying to find his most feared nemesis, finally settling his fearful gaze on Rufus.

Seeing his little buddy grinning from ear to ear, his face adopted a most petulant expression. "What was that for? You nearly gave me a heart attack." Ron whined.

"Mail..Yori..yep..yepp." Rufus replied happily.

"Really?" Ron questioned wonderingly as he went to check it out. Setting down in front of his PC, he read over the email she had sent him.

"Ron-san

I hope this missive finds you in good health. I wish to extend an invitation on behalf of Sensei to attend a festival celebrating the new year during your Christmas break. All the travel arrangements have been made and I am looking forward to seeing you if you choose to accept. I, as well as the other students here, miss your american style humor. Lunch lady-san says she will look forward to seeing how your skills have improved since the last time you were here. Sensei also says to remind you keep practicing your meditation techniques as he will be contacting you in the near future to help with your training.

On a more personal note, I have been in contact with some of your friends (using a pen-name) and they have told me more about you. I understand, from what they have told me, that you are somewhat slow to pick up on some of the things that your female acquaintances tell you, so I realise I will have to be blunt. I like-like you and would wonder if your feelings can be returned to me? I also understand that with you helping Possible-san as her partner you might harbor some feelings for her as well. I can accept this and I realise that even if your feelings for me can not be returned, I would still like to remain your friend. Please take the time between now and the New Year to think upon this and you can give me your answer when you see me next.

Until then, your friend in waiting,

Yori."

"WOW! She like-likes me Rufus." Ron whispered quietly in awe. "Boo-yah." Thinking back to his time in Japan, Ron started to remember the little things she said and did at the time that really didn't make much sense to him, but with this revelation his world gave a little jolt and soon he was thinking about another girl and her weird actions from before. Tara, after the Camp Wannaweep incidents one and two. But Tara was sort of dating Ron Reager and Kim was still mooning after Josh Mankey. Could Kim like-like him? He remembered the last Halloween when she blew him off for a date and then the school janitors closet incident. Still she was his best friend and it wasn't in his nature to stay mad at her. While pondering these thoughts running through his mind, over an hour had passed while he set about cleaning his room on auto pilot.

"Ronald." came the cry of his mother from downstairs. "Have you finished with your room?"

"Almost mom." he answered back, lost in thought.

"Well finish up. Dinner will be ready in half an hour. After that your father and I have an actuary meeting to go to, so you'll have to watch Hana for the night until we get home."

"All right mom." he answered.

Starting up the vacuum cleaner, he quickly finished the rest of his room. Then with a maniacal gleam in his eye he pretended to try a suck Rufus through it as payback for the monkey remark. After chasing him out of the room, Ron made his way down to the dinner table to eat the once a week family meal together with his parents. After dinner, his parents left and he put in a Flippies movie for Hana to watch, then assumed a lotus position on the floor to try and meditate. Making sure Hana was into the cartoon, he cleared his mind and soon achieved a zen like state. Letting his mind drift he idly pondered the sitch about Yori and Tara. After a few minutes he moved on to Kim and his relationship.

Thinking had never been Ron's strong point. His mind kept drifting along moving from one topic to he next. Nacos, Rufus, evil lairs, Darkken and Shego, Japan, traveling to different places with Kim. As his mind flowed from one topic to the next, he had a funny feeling he was being followed. Looking around in his mind, he was suddenly startled to find Sensai floating behind him. Trying to right himself from the tumble he was currently in at the surprise in seeing his teacher, he offered a greeting.

"Hola Sensei. How are ya doing this fine bon-diggity evening?" he asked with a grin from his upside down position.

"Good morning Ron-sama." Sensei replied while pulling on Ron's arm to orientate him to an upright position. Smiling at the confused young man, he offered an explanation. "Japan is 12 hours and a day difference from your time. So it is morning here."

"Yeah. I knew that. I was just making sure in case Rufus didn't know." Ron explained while rubbing the back of his head in obvious confusion.

Smiling at his young charge, Sensei continued. "I see you still have trouble focusing your thoughts. Tell me young one, what seems to trouble you?"

Even though Ron loved his father, with him being away all the time, the only male role model/father figure he had was Kim's father, James Possible. While he liked and admired the man, after the rocket/black hole talk about his daughter, he really couldn't talk to him about girls. Realising Sensei wouldn't judge him about this, he started laying his feelings out about what Yori had told him and about what he might be feeling about a few other girls in his life.

"Well my young one. That does seem to be a quandry." Sensai started out.

"Quandry? That's a school word isn't it?" Ron blurted out.

"Yes Stoppable-sama. It means a puzzle or dilemma." He patiently explained with a smile. "But remember this, a flower has blossomed in the sun while others are still waiting in the shadows."

"So I should use flowers to help me decide. You know Sensei, Yori did kinda confess to me but I still don't know about Tara and maybe Kim." Ron answered with a frown.

"Why don't you meditate and focus your thoughts on one thing at a time and see what paths may lie before you?" Sensei replied with a smile.

"You mean like think about where I might wind up with each girl? Sorta like looking into the future?" Ron asked.

"It is amusing you should put it that way. In fact, by focusing your thoughts and using your power, you may be able to see what paths are ahead of you. But you should do so at another time. And remember, Yamanuchi must remain a secret." Sensei replied with a smile.

"Yeah I know. I still don't like keeping secrets from Kim, but why wait until later?" Ron asked.

"Because the Flippies movie is ending." and with that Sensei was gone.

Ron opened his eyes to see the credits rolling and Hana making a beeline to the kitchen. Immediately he knew she was after the cookie jar in the kitchen, and if she got those treats she would literally be bouncing off the walls. Quickly catching his sister, he set about making a snack for her. One of the unusual things about Ron was his clumsiness. Between losing his pants on missions, tripping in lairs and the general mayhem he caused just being himself, there was one place he was actually graceful. The kitchen. Juggling a couple of bowls and spoons, he was soon dishing out a small amount of sugar free ice cream to his younger sister, who was clapping her hands and squealing in delight at his antics.

After cleaning up the small mess they made, he took Hana upstairs and got her ready for bed. Reading her a bedtime story, he was halfway through when surprise, surprise they both were sound asleep on his bed. Opening one drowsy eye, Rufus upon not hearing the end of the story, saw his best friend out like a light with one arm curled protectively around his little sister. For her part Hana was asleep sucking on her thumb and cuddled up into her big brothers chest. Rising up and scampering downstairs, Rufus grabbed the family camera making sure it had film and made his way back to Ron's room to capture the Kodak moment. After taking a few pictures, Rufus quickly settled back into his bed on the dresser and was soon in the land of nod.

"Come on Ron. Head in the game." Kim called out as she was putting on her parachute, indicating he should get his on as well. "Two minutes to jump."

Ron was looking around in complete confusion. The last thing he remembered was reading Hana a bedtime story. Watching Kim finish her chute, he was looking dumbly at his. It had a big number 10 on it. Kim walked over to him and started strapping it to him. Watching her do this he noticed the ramp door on the plane start to open. After she had strapped it to him she started pushing him to the ramp. At the edge of the ramp the jump light turned green and Kim was out the door. Looking at her jump, he noticed her chute had a number 12 on it. Still not knowing what was happening, he followed her into the night sky absently wondering what happen to number 11. With the wind rushing past him, he noticed there was no moonlight. Looking down he tried to find Kim in the darkness but couldn't see her. Not knowing how high he was, he did the smartest thing he could do. He pulled the ripcord. Unfortunately nothing happened. Looking up, fear gripped him as he didn't see the chute and looking down, he could see the ground getting close real fast. Flailing frantically he pulled the reserve. Suddenly he felt the chute jerk him up and back then he felt himself slam through some trees and then into the ground. looking up he could see some of the bigger branches falling down onto him. Stunned by the landing he could only watch as one big tree limb bounced onto his chest.

Closing his eyes at the pain and feeling a few more thumps to his chest he opened them again to see a smiling face looking into his eyes accompanied by a giggling. Looking around he saw he was in his bedroom on the floor by his bed with a slightly heavy Hana Stoppable on his chest.

"Just a dream." he murmured to himself greatly relieved. "Must of fell outta bed and she landed on top of me." Picking her up and putting her back on his bed he looked at his clock. "10 to midnight." Gathering up Hana, he put her in her own bed and once she was asleep, made his way back to his room and the land of nod.

The next day Ron made his way to Kim's house, had breakfast with his surrogate family, then proceeded to school. Thinking about last night, he told Kim about his dream. She had listened with an amused smile on her face when he got to he part about waking up and assured him that if they were ever on a mission and he got chute number 10, she would trade with him.

School was typically the same for Ron. Go to class, become quickly bored with the lecture, get snarked by Bonnie, detention and/or extra homework from Barkin, followed by waiting for Kim as she finished cheer practice. Leaving school, Kim and he made their way to Bueno Nacho. After placing and receiving their order, they sat in their booth, ate and were soon talking about Halloween night while Rufus was still engaged in his battle with the grande size nachos with extra cheese.

"I can't wait Kim. You, me and Hana going trick or treating. It's going to be a blast." Ron was exclaiming excitedly.

"Yeah, about that Ron." Kim started started off reluctantly. "You know I'd love to go...but Josh asked me to go to a party with him that night."

"And you said yes." Ron finished for her, a little bit of disappointment in his voice.

"I know we planned to take Hana out, but when Josh asked me I forgot all about it." Kim explained sheepishly. "You understand, right?"

"Yeah sure Kim. It's no big." Ron answered recalling the other times she blew him off for a date or something else involving a guy.

"Great Ron. You really are a best friend. I knew you'd understand." She replied with a smile.

Before either could continue, the familiar chime of the kimmunicator sounded off.

"Go Wade." Kim spoke suddenly in mission mode.

"Just gotta hit on the site about Frugal Lucre up to something in Lowerton. We're not sure what, but GJ would like you to check it out." Wade replied setting down his trademark slurpster.

"'K. We're on it. Gotta ride lined up for us?" Kim asked.

"Out front in 10 minutes." Came the tech geniuses reply.

Grabbing their mission gear out of their school bags, they went into the bathroom to change. Finishing up they made their way out the front door, to find a taxi pulling up.

"Miss Possible?" The driver asked. After receiving an affirmative nod he continued as they got in. "My boss sent me to help you out, and to say thanks again for helping find the graffiti artists who spay painted his store front."

"Tell Mr. Haulings I said no big." Kim replied with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever happened to that kid anyways?" Ron asked as they made their way to Lowerton.

The boss hired him to do paint work on the cabs and design work for his advertising. Kid's real good too, last time I checked the boss was helping him get into an arts and graphics design school."

"I thought your ride was looking good." Kim started. "See Ron, just because he copped an attitude with you doesn't mean he's a bad kid."

"An attitude?! He spray painted loser on my back when I fell. I guess it's a good thing you had your rocket skates or he would have gotten away. Man, he was fast on that skateboard." Ron whined.

"Well here we are Miss Possible. Good luck." The cabbie said with a smile as he was driving away.

Watching he cab leave, Ron noticed the number on the back and felt a chill run down his spine. 1012. Looking around at where they had been dropped off, he got another chill. 10th avenue and 12th street. Trying to shake off the feeling, he and Kim made their way into the abandoned building. Inside was one of Ron's nightmares come to life. A graveyard. Looking around they could see the headstones and crypts in the gloomy interior. Suddenly creepy sounds and music came from all around the inside of the building. Kim went into a guarded position while Ron started to turn white and was getting ready to bolt.

Quickly grabbing Ron, Kim bolted to the left as the grave in front of her popped open and a grisly hand started to emerge. At this point Ron's heart about came out of his chest while at the same time a scream emerged from both his mouth and the grave at the same time. All of a sudden the lights came on and a man emerged from the back.

"We're not open yet. You'll have to come back after six." came the nasally voice of Frugal Lucre.

"All right Lucre, what's going on here?" Kim yelled, while maintaining her stance and looking for him to try something. Ron meanwhile was still trying to get his heart rate under 1000 beats per minute.

Why Kim, Ron let me be the first to welcome you to my haunted house." Lucre replied.

"Haunted house? Oh man this is so not happening." Ron gasped out while Rufus was in his pocket shaking like a leaf due to Ron's scream and the eeriness of the place.

"Right! Now what are you really up to Lucre?" Kim replied warily.

"Nothing at all, honestly!" Lucre replied trying to put her at ease. "Really. After I got out from prison early by helping Global Justice with their budget spending, I actually managed to cut their cost 40 percent by the way, I managed to secure a loan at 4.5 percent interest to open this haunted house. By purchasing in bulk from Smarty Marts already discount prices, I can charge 50 cents for children and a dollar for adults I will actually make 6 times the amount I borrowed and pay the loan off early to avoid the interest rate charges. And to think, I can do all this in less than a month." he finished proudly.

"So there really is nothing going on? and you have proof of that?" Kim asked with evident surprise while watching the ground close up after the hand retreated.

"Nothing except an honest man trying to make an honest dollar. And if Ron is any indication, I might make even more than I first thought." came the smiling reply as they both watched Ron slowly return to normal.

Leading them both to the back, he showed Kim his receipts and permits for the operation of his haunted house. Satisfied all was in order, He gave Ron and Kim the deluxe tour of the place. With the lights turned on at Ron's insistence. After the tour, Kim reluctantly apologised to him about the intrusion and the duo made their way back to Middleton. At Kim's house they did their homework watched a movie and finally Ron left to make his way to his house. Arriving at his home, he noticed that his parents car was gone. In the living room Ron found the note his 'rents had left him.

"Ron,

Your father and I went to short notice conference in Upperton. We took Hana with us so make sure to do your homework and not to stay up too late watching tv. We'll be back around 1:00.

Love Mom and Dad."

Putting the note down, he went into the kitchen and made a snack. Coming back into the living room he flipped on the TV and was soon watching the super scary monster marathon on the tube. The movie ended at 11:30 so he went upstairs and got ready for bed. Putting Rufus on his little bed on the dresser he climbed into his own bed. He was just about to doze off when his closet door slowly creaked open. Eyes wide open he stared into the gloom. Coming out of the closet was a figure in a black cowled robe. As the figure finally emerged from the closet, Ron's eyes got real big and his chest clenched tight. In the figures right hand was a scythe. To terrified to move, all he could do was gasp in fear.

"Hello Ronald." The figure spoke. It's voice was like stone grating on stone. Ron could feel the temperture in the room dropping and he noticed his breath coming out in vaporous wisps. The window was frosting up as he watched. All these things he noticed and could only gaze in terror as the figure came closer. The figure stopped at the foot of his bed and the hooded cowl seemed to stare at him.

"Do you know why I'm here Ronald?" Came the grating question from inside the cowl. Ron nodded his head up and down, to stricken with fear to move. He had seen the movies and heard enough stories to know that this was Death. "Do you know why I'm here at this time in your life?" Death continued in that stone voice.

"N..No..no." Ron stuttered out in a whisper.

"I am here because of you. I am the culmination of all your fears, all your mistakes, and all your indecision's that you have made in your life so far. In your heart there is a small muscle that controls a valve. That valve has small defect that makes it weak. You were born with this and as such could not be detected at the time of your birth. When you let an irrational fear,... such as monkeys, the dark, your fear of losing your friends and other such things,... rule your mind to the point of irrationality you work that valve to hard. Your unbalanced diet of processed foods have made that valve weak by clogging it with platelets from to much cholesterol. Do you understand what I am saying so far?" Death asked.

"Y..Ye..yess." came the strangled whisper as his chest grew tighter.

"Good. My time here grows short and I know you received the messages I sent you." Death grated out. "Know this Ronald. I am more than just a collector of souls. I am also a messenger. Change can be both good and bad, but change you must. Ahh, It is now time Ronald. I will see you on the other side."

With those final words a sudden pain in his chest caused him to sieze up and curl towards his clock. The time read 10 to midnight. With that last sight in his mind Ronald Dean Stoppable passed out.

On the other side of the world, in a small shrine in Japan, Sensei had just come out of his meditation. Looking up he noticed Kaori the lunch lady enter the room.

"Do you think he will be alright?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes. Rufus is already waking him up from a very bad dream. Young Ronald will be fine with the help from his friends. I believe I will send Yori on a short mission to help him as well." Sensei replied.

"Will he heed the warning?" She asked.

"I believe he will. If not...just remember, every hour it will always be 10 til midnight somewhere." He replied with an evil grin on his face.

Back in Middleton, Ron became aware of Rufus bouncing on him. Jerking up out of bed with a strangled cry, Ron looked at his clock. It read 10:12 pm.


End file.
